Спокойной ночи
by ZigzaGIne
Summary: А вы знали, что спать в одной кровати кровати с Италией - занятие интересное и увлекательное, богатое на разного рода последствия? Германия знает...  POV Германии


Стоит мне заняться каким-то делом, как слышу этот голос…  
>— Германия!<br>— А? – отрываюсь от процесса расстилания кровати и поднимаю голову.  
>Передо мной в дверном проёме стоит Италия – босой, в расстёгнутой рубашке; зачем-то водит пальцем по краю дверного косяка. Итак, он здесь, живой, не раненый, такой же, как и всегда. Значит, ничего не случилось, и поэтому я возвращаюсь к своему занятию, заодно дожидаясь его следующей реплики и морально готовясь к очередной глупости Феличиано.<br>— Германия… — тянет он, — можно я сегодня у тебя спать буду?  
>Он издаёт какую-то вопросительную вариацию своего обычного «Ве» и смотрит себе под ноги.<br>Вздох. Я ведь знаю, что «у меня» означает вовсе не просто у меня дома, и даже не просто в моей комнате, а… В общем, я знаю, что он имеет в виду.  
>— С чего это ты вдруг решил спросить у меня разрешения? – интересуюсь, поправляя подушку. И правда, насколько я помню, в моей кровати он каждый раз оказывается без спроса, стоит только мне лечь. Сам он, по-моему, каждый раз полагает, что юркает под моё одеяло тайком, как только я засну. Неужели можно быть таким наивным, чтобы считать, что человек всегда засыпает сразу же, как только его голова касается подушки?<br>А Италия продолжает рассматривать свои пальцы ног, сам, похоже, не зная, как ему отвечать на мой вопрос.  
>— Ве-е… Просто… Сегодня ты на меня с утра накричал, и я подумал… — он наклоняет голову вперёд перед тем, как продолжить говорить, а я вспоминаю, что обычно сказанное Италией после фразы «я подумал» вообще ставит под сомнение его способность думать хоть как-то.<br>— что… — продолжает он, — ты мог на меня разозлиться из-за того, что я сплю на твоей кровати. И поэтому я решил сначала спросить.  
>Нет, этот парень законам логики не подчиняется. Когда я первые несколько раз обнаруживал его у себя под одеялом и в праведном гневе всеми возможными способами его оттуда прогонял, он искренне не понимал причину моего недовольства его присутствием. А теперь, когда я уже свыкся с мыслью, что каждую ночь этот итальянец оказывается бесплатным приложением к моей кровати, ему вдруг что-то стукнуло в голову, и он решил спросить у меня разрешения. Точнее, не что-то, а моё утреннее раздражение. Но не буду же я ему объяснять, что я разозлился из-за того, что ночью Италия, увидев во сне какой-то очередной кошмар, разбудил меня (не самым приятным, кстати, способом) и начал лопотать что-то по-итальянски; я должен был потратить целый час на то, что отпаивал его валерьянкой и выслушивал его странные и глупые вопросы, а когда он, наконец, успокоился и заснул, то уже под утро во сне заехал мне локтем по затылку, и в итоге я проспал на полтора часа!<br>Да и вообще – можно подумать, у меня есть выбор…  
>Потому что:<br>— А если я скажу «нет»? – спрашиваю, садясь на край кровати.  
>Италия поникает ещё больше и, по-моему, готов расплакаться. Он поднимает голову, смотрит прямо на меня и ноет:<br>— Ну Герма-а-ания…  
>Результат эксперимента неутешительный, чего я, в общем-то, и ожидал: прикрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, говорю: «Ладно-ладно, можешь спать здесь», и сдвигаюсь на свою половину кровати. Через несколько секунд мне приходится избавляться от цепких объятий обрадованного Венечиано, чтобы спокойно лечь спать.<br>И вот я уже минут десять безуспешно пытаюсь заснуть. Чувствую, что если сейчас ничего не изменится, то не смогу сделать этого просто физически. Открываю глаза и обращаюсь к Италии, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее:  
>— Я понимаю, что это для тебя обычное дело и вообще твои понятия приличия сильно от моих отличаются, но ты можешь ко мне не липнуть?<br>Слышу его расстроенный вздох, а потом опутавшие меня итальянские конечности разжимают свой захват и отползают в сторону. Но так и не отодвинувшись от меня на достаточное (с моей точки зрения) расстояние, Италия замирает.  
>— Но мне холодно… — жалуется он.<br>— Во-первых, здесь не такая температура, при которой можно мёрзнуть, а во-вторых, ты не мог бы поискать другие способы согреться?  
>Мои глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте, и я различаю тёмный силуэт его головы, высовывающейся из-под одеяла. Глаза и выражение лица рассмотреть не могу, но знаю: он смотрит на меня.<br>— Но одеяло слишком тонкое! Мне правда холодно, — он пытается меня переубедить, что ли?  
>— Нормальное одеяло, — ворчу в ответ, — если тебе холодно, надень что-то потеплее.<br>Он издаёт смешок (что тут весёлого?) и отвечает:  
>— Германия, ну как я могу спать одетым? Мне нужно тёплое одеяло!<br>Нет, всё-таки это Италия, и если он чего-то хочет, то либо это получит, либо просто безрезультатно промотает кучу моих нервов и времени. А я, между прочим, устал и спать хочу.  
>— У меня есть тёплое зимнее одеяло, — говорю, пока Венечиано не вздумал опять использовать меня в качестве грелки, — Но под ним будет жарко.*<br>— Ве-е… Меня оно устроит, — слышу в ответ, — а если будет жарко тебе, ты всегда сможешь тоже раздеться.  
>— Нет!<br>Это что – цель всей его жизни – вывести каждый аспект моего существования за пределы нормального? На мне сейчас хотя бы, в отличие от него, трусы и майка есть, а лежать голым в кровати рядом с Италией… Это уже будет похоже на… на…  
>Mein Gott! Я резко встаю с кровати и включаю свет. Делаю первый шаг в нужном направлении и вдруг спрашиваю:<br>— Почему вообще тебе именно сегодня холодно, а раньше ты нормально тут спал?  
>— Ну, это было не то чтобы очень серьёзно, а я тебя будить не хотел.<br>Понятно. Отлично – в следующий раз просто притворюсь спящим.  
>Подойдя к шкафу, достаю оттуда плед и бросаю на ту половину кровати, где лежит Италия. Невольно замечаю под кроватью тёмное пятно – из-под неё виднеется рукав рубашки Феличиано. Точно помню, что ложился спать он одетым. Как ему удается так незаметно избавляться от одежды и, главное, зачем? Перед тем, как ложиться обратно в кровать, достаю из-под неё его помятые рубашку и майку и вешаю их на спинку стула. Теперь, надеюсь, я смогу спокойно заснуть.<br>— Grazie! – благодарит Италия с искренней счастливой улыбкой, и я будто бы уже забываю, что минуту назад считал его божьей карой.  
>— Спокойной ночи.<br>Выключаю свет и ложусь.  
>Я уже засыпаю и почти не воспринимаю окружающую действительность, как вдруг моего лба что-то касается…<br>— Hände hoch, verdammt! – вообразив всё самое худшее, что только можно вообразить, выдёргиваю из-под подушки пистолет и рывком сажусь на кровати, целясь в темноту.  
>— А-а-а! Прости, Германия, я не знал, что это тебя так разозлит! Извини!<br>Оглядываюсь по сторонам, но не вижу никого, кроме перепуганного Италии у меня под боком.  
>— Что это было? – спрашиваю его.<br>— А-а! Я тебя поцеловал! Я не знал, что ты рассердишься! Прости… — он весь трясётся.  
>Моя рука с пистолетом начинает ходить ходуном. Спокойно, солдат, спокойно. Nicht schießen.<br>— Что? – резко переспрашиваю на выдохе, — Зачем?  
>— Ну… На ночь, — его голос дрожит. А вместе с тем фактом, что я держу пистолет, создаётся ощущение, будто я Италию допрашиваю, — Нельзя, да?<br>В задумчивости ставлю пистолет обратно на предохранитель и прячу под подушку.  
>— Можно, — наконец отвечаю. Разве я могу ему это запретить?<br>Италии уже, по-моему, практически всё можно.  
>— А, ну тогда я могу ещё раз? – обрадовано спрашивает он. Вопрос задаётся таким тоном, что я точно знаю: если не соглашусь сейчас, то будет упрашивать хоть до утра.<br>— Ладно, можешь.  
>Феличиано приближается ко мне, и моей щеки на секунду касается сначала его теплое дыхание, а потом такие же тёплые губы. И всё-таки, как ни крути, это приятно. Но не дай бог я ему об этом скажу!<br>— Спокойной ночи! – весело произносит он и почти с головой зарывается под одеяло. Плед, которым я его укрыл, сбился в комок на самом краю кровати и почти свалился на пол. Видимо, Италии всё же не было холодно.  
>А чёрт его знает – может, когда-нибудь и скажу…<p>

* — автор отмечает некоторую двусмысленность этой фразы (автор такой шиппер…)  
>Mein Gott! – Боже мой! (нем.)<br>Grazie! – Спасибо! (ит.)  
>Hände hoch, verdammt! – Руки вверх, чёрт побери! (нем.)<br>Nicht schießen. — Не стрелять. (нем.)


End file.
